Darkest Desires, Dangerous Happenings
by Sammicakes
Summary: Cassie and Diana are the highest rank of popularity that you can get,as long as your not in the Club.But,one day,something strange happens.And,when someone in the Club dies,who will take their place?Something is wrong,but with who?AU C/N A/D firstfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own The Secret Circle. The amazing and illustrious L.J. Smith does.

* * *

"Cassie, Nick is staring again!" giggled Diana.

"Diana, shut the heck up! What if he hears you?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh shush. He's sitting like five tables away."

"But it's so cute!"

"Yeah and what if I started screaming that Adam is looking our way too? What then Diana?"

She was silent and I knew that I had scored a point. She knew that I had the world's hugest crush on Nick and I knew that she had one on Adam. She was just making it painfully obvious that we both were even more losers than we were. Granted we were both pretty and funny, but we didn't dig the whole popularity thing. Ironically enough we both had crushes on the hottest hotties at the school.

Both were stars on the football team, both had painfully good looks, and both would never look twice at us. And, they were both part of the elitist group at school. It was known only as the Club, and only the most gifted could join the Club. Among them was Faye, the witch, Deborah, the hard-core, Susan, the beauty queen, Adam, jock one, Nick, jock two, Melanie, the smart, Laurel, the elfin, and Doug and Chris, the crazies.

And, oddly enough almost all of them were related, either cousins or siblings, even Diana was Faye's cousin. I was the only one left out. Having only moved in with my grandmother three years ago. However there was one thing we all had in common. We _all_ lived on Crowhaven Road.

They were so secretive though. I mean Chris and Doug's little sister Kori didn't even know what went on in the Club. And she was next in line for membership.

_Riiiing_ went the shrill bell, marking the end of Lunch.

"Bye Diana, see you later."

"Ditto."

I then skulked down to my Biology class, which I just so happened to share with both Adam, and Nick at the same time. I was already contemplating the lesson when suddenly Adam walked into me and dropped his books on my foot.

"OW!" I shouted.

"God, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, fine."

"Hey your friends with Diana, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked cautiously.

"Can you tell her to stop staring at me, it's kind of weird."  
I stared at him in shock. Granted she didn't hide the fact that she was staring, but the way he said that was kind of rude. But, there was something hidden behind those green eyes of his, something almost scared looking.

"Anyway sorry for dropping my books on you," he said.

"No problem," I said kind of angrily.

"See you later Cassie," he said. Wait, what? He knows my name? How is that possible? He's from planet popularity and I'm just the girl who he's bumped into. Did he actually pay attention to other people, or was he just some lucky asshole who happened to know my name? And what about Diana? How'd he know her name?

"Oh, and Cassie?" Adam called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Define hang out?"  
"Go to the movies sometime, maybe eat some popcorn?"

Wait he wanted to ask me out on a date?

"Oh, I dunno, let me think about it."

He smiled. "Sure just tell me when you decide."

I assumed that I was looking cool and collected on the outside but I was anything but on the inside.

_Oh, God, Adam just asked me out_ The _Adam!_ _What should I do? Oh, I should defiantly tell Diana. I just hope she isn't mad at me. What if she is? Oh god, what would I do then? But_ Adam _just asked me out where did that even come from? I'm so happy, although not as happy as I would have been if Nick asked me out ,_ I thought to myself.

Then my phone rang, and it was Diana! _Perfect timing Diana,_ I thought.

How r u?

Good guess wht?

Wht?

Adam just askd me out!

NO WAY!

YES WAY!

Tell me l8r!

kk

I was practically jumping with excitement when my AP Biology was done. I was the only junior in my class. But, Nick wasn't there so all I had to do was contemplate my future "date" with Adam. I still had innumerable questions running through my brain about it, and I could hardly focus on anything.

I was happily drifting to my locker, when all the sudden Nick walked into me. I mean jeez is it to much to ask to not be run into all day? Did I have some king of target written on my back?

"Hey," he said with the voice of an angel.

"Hey,"

"What did Adam want with you earlier?"

"W-what? How'd you know about that?"

"Adam just told me that he talked to you, and he wouldn't tell me what it was about. So I was curious."

"Why would you want to know about what Adam and I talk about? And why weren't you in Biology?"

"Because he makes it my business and 'cause I was . . . busy with something else."

"Well, what ever."  
"Please, just tell me why Adam wanted to talk with you."

"He just wanted to go and see a movie with me. Nothing life threatening." His face paled and he sucked in his breath.

"Tell Adam you said no."

"And why would I do that?" I asked startled.

"Because I don't want you to." Well that was a shocker. The guy I had a _huge_ crush on just said to tell the guy who asked me out no. That was so cool! But, at the dame time kind of condescending. And I felt angry, at him for it.

"Well as it turns out I was going to say yes, and weather you like it or not I am going on that movie date," I said smugly.

And the expression on his face after that made me feel horrible, but he was being patronizing, right?

"So I'll see you later I guess," he said weakly.

"Yeah, bye."

And I turned around and left him in my wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, I did feel a little bad about ragging Nick out once I walked away. He was only looking out for me in a little sister-ish way. Although he probably meant it for some reason. Did Adam want to, like, grope me or something? No way, Adam was too good for that. Then again he did tell me to tell Diana to back-off in a very rude way.

Ohmigod, I had even more to tell her now! Adam and Nick! I felt like I was in heaven. Both the hotties were talking to me and one of them was my crush of six years! Jeez, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now. I am floating on a cloud of bliss, I thought to myself. All this day needs to be perfect, is for Diana not to be SUPER pissed at me when I tell her the not-so-good news. Then I ran into someone else.

"Oh, Diana! I didn't see you there, are you okay?" When I bumped into her all of her books fell on the floor.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Diana," I gasped, "Are you okay? What the hell happened? Just tell me who did it and I'll go kick their ass." Diana is the sweetest girl in the world. Whoever made her cry is going to get my fist in their face.

"F-F-Faye just c-called me a sk-skank in front of the entire c-c-c-class." I sucked in my breath, horrified.

"What? Why'd Faye do that?'

"I-I-I don't k-know!" Then she burst out sobbing. I hugged her close and whispered some nonsensical words to make her feel better. I didn't pin Faye as mean, at first anyways, she used to be really nice to us, actually. She would play with Diana when they were younger, and from what I can understand they were the best of friends. She was even nice to me when I moved here with my mom three years ago. That was what I didn't understand. Why was Faye acting so mean?

When Diana's sobs quieted down I let go of her. "Honey I have some bad news for you, do you think you're up for it?"

She sniffed. "I can take it. I am sure"

"Well I'm not. Are you absolutely positive?"

"Do you have any good news, too?"

I smiled. "I sure do."

"Well tell me the good news after the bad news, to help cheer me up." She smiled at me, her eyes still a bit watery.

I took a deep, cleansing breath. "'screepy!"

"Wait, what? Slow down there!"

"Okay. Adam noticed you were staring, and he, um, said to, uh, stop it's creepy." I saw her eyes start to water again.

"Oh, are you okay, sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah. What about the good news?"

"Well as it turns out I bumped into Nick after biology."

She sucked in an exited breath, her eyes drying up. "No way what did he want? Or did you just bump into him."

"Humph, as it turns out HE ran into ME. And remember the thing with Adam?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Well, as it turns out he didn't want me to go on the date with Adam."

"Ohmigod! Your right! That is great news!"

"I know right? What should I tell Adam?"

"Well first of all tell him I said hi." I gave her a look. "What? Just 'cause he thinks I'm somewhat creepy doesn't mean I can't say hi. And, tell him," she gave me a grave look. "That you said yes!"

"You sure?"

"YES! There he is now," she pointed over my shoulder, "go tell him!" She then shoved my in his direction, and I shot a glare over my shoulder.

"Hey, Adam," I called.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Cassie!" he beamed at me.

"Yeah, I would like to accept your offer."

He smiled again. "That's cool, so I'll pick you up at seven, on Friday. How's that sound?"

"That sounds awesome, oh, and Diana says hi," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she just wanted to let you know she said hi."

"And you told her what I said earlier?"

"Yes, I did, and for your information the way you went about telling her to stop looking at you was very rude."

He had the sense to look embarrassed. "Yeah I'll admit that was a little rude, but I was kinda freaking out when I noticed she was constantly staring at me. I found you and the opportunity presented itself, among other things," he said with a secret smile, one that you can only see in his eyes.

"So I'll see you on Friday then?"

"Sure, yeah."

I turned around and found myself running into ANOTHER person. Man, I really need to watch where I'm going. I looked up, startled, into deep mahogany eyes.

"Nick! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"I would have been better had you told Adam off like I wish you would."

I stared up in amazement. Was Nick jealous of Adam? Oh, God. This day keeps getting better and better. "Well, wht would you want me to tell Adam off? It's not like he's done anything wrong."

"Yeah, your right. Except for the fact that he stole what I had rightfully claimed. Oh, and can you tell I said hi?"

What? Om my GOD! What he had rightfully claimed? Where did that come from? Unless he's talking about me of course. Then I have nothing to argue about. But still! Did he want me? That is so cool. Then I realized that I had been staring, open-mouthed, at him.

"W-what was that? Sorry didn't catch that last part."

"Can you tell Diana that I said hi? I would really like to meet her."

"Sure. Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay then, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," I sighed wistfully. I felt drained. That was the best conversation I've ever had. Ever. Then I remembered the part about Diana.

Crap. This is probably what she felt like.

"I really want to meet her."


	3. Chapter 3

God, I was so beyond jealous of Diana right now. But at the same time I was immensely happy for her. She had Nick, and I had Adam. Opposites. I wanted Nick and she wanted Adam.

_So this is what all-consuming jealousy feels like,_ I thought to myself. I'll just tell Diana what he said and she'll either be happy or not, and that's all that matters. Her happiness. I'll just need to get over this. Easy as pie.

Who am I lying to. Only myself. I wanted her to reject Nick. To dislike even the idea of going out with him. Like that was going to happen. She is going to be as happy as I was when Adam asked me out. I'll just have to get over myself. Like that's gonna be easy.

Just then my phone buzzed.

How r u?

Good u?

Fine how'd it go?

Great

?

guess wht

wht?

Nick was askin about u

No way!

Yeah he wants to get to know u.

Wht?

Got 2 go ttyl!

Just hen a flash back of pure nostalgia washed over me.

"_Mommy whose that in the picture?" I asked._

"_That's my friends daughter, her name is Diana."_

"_Oh, she's _really_ pretty! And whose that boy next to her?"_

"_That's her cousin Faye, and that boy is Faye's friend, and I believe his name is Nick."_

"_He's super cute mommy."_

"_I guess," she had trailed off._

I snapped back to the present. That was way back when I was eleven. The first time I had ever seen Diana, Nick, too, for that matter. They were the cream of the crop from what I can tell. Everybody loved Diana especially. And she loved them all back. That was the great thing about Diana, she would always care for anybody. She was pure selflessness. Definitely her best quality. And as her best friend, I was automatically loved by all of the school. But once I had entered her life, our popularity went down. We were a far cry from where we were but life was good. I didn't mind one bit. Some people, like Kori, never forgot us.

After school I ran to Diana's locker.

"Hey, guess who Nick wants to meet up with?"

"He wants to hang out with you? So cool!"

"No silly! He wants to hang out with you sometime!"

"What? Me? No way."

"Ah, why not?" I teased good-naturedly.

"Because he wants you not me. I can see it in his eyes."

I blinked at her frank statement. "Oh, come-on. Just go talk to him. I think he really does want to talk to you."

"Fine I'm doing it for you though. And, yes, I will treat him with the utmost respect. I promise to not do anything totally stupid and make you look bad."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You don't need to mean about it," I said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. I totally do. Your ego needs to be brought down a few notches."

"Um, Diana, that has nothing to do with the conversation."

"Well, no it doesn't, but it doesn't change the fact that it's true." We were both still giggling when we bumped into Sean. Sean is also in the Club. But, he is a bad-ass. Nobody messes with him. His looks are very deceiving. On the outside he was a cute slightly unkempt boy with sandy hair and brown eyes. But you don't want to be on his bad side. Diana once said that some boys were making fun of him in the third grade and he broke someones arm.

He glanced at us quickly, then walked away, with no apparent interest in us. I felt slightly miffed by that. We were interesting people. We deserved to be once-overed. Then again this was Sean we are talking about, so I guess that doesn't really count.

As soon as we exited the school building we sat down on the steps to continue talking.

"So I heard that Sally Waltman was dating Chris Henderson."

"No way. Perfect Sally isn't gonna waste her precious time on the evil Henderson twins."

"It's only Chris, and you know he's way more mellow that Doug."

"True. Oh, I heard that Deborah was going to get another tattoo."

"Where?"

"On her tailbone. I think they said it was going to be a moon."

Diana wrinkled her nose. "Why a moon? That's kinda silly, don't cha think?"

"I guess, I think it's really cool though."

Just then I heard a voice, deep and husky. "Hey Diana, hope you learned your lesson today," Faye tittered as she walked by us. Deborah and Suzan were in back of her laughing.

"Just ignore her Diana," I whispered.

Me and Diana talked a little more before we went our separate ways. Her dad wanted to take her out shopping or something with his limited spare time. It was cute really. As I was walking toward my Bug, I heard a grunt. I looked around and noticed that two people were fighting. A real brawl too. Fists were flying, feet were kicking, and chaos was ensuing.

I walked a little closer only to see that it was Adam and Nick fighting. "Whoa!" I screamed. "Whats going on?" But they didn't seem to hear me. I walked up and waited for one of them to stop moving a little bit. Nick was the first to stand semi-still. So I poked him. Hard.

"What the hell?" I heard him say. Then he twisted his head around to notice me standing there. Soon Adam started to still and I repeated the process. "What?" he grunted.

"Um, why are you two fighting like there's no tomorrow? And in the school parking lot, for Pete's sake."

"He sta-" Adam began.

"Uh, no I don't want to hear the blame game. Just get your heads on straight, 'cause I'm leaving."

And I turned around and I heard Nick say, "She's mine."

All Adam did was growl.


	4. Chapter 4

As I got into my Bug I pondered what I had just seen. I mean I had heard that Adam and Nick had some animosity towards each other, but I didn't know they disliked each other enough to fight. And wow could they fight. The grace with which they moved was so precise it was scary. And what was with that "She's mine" crap? They obviously weren't talking about me. They had no reason to, right?

On the way home I got a call from Diana.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Cassie guess what?"

She sounded really excited. "I just bumped into Adam!"

"Diana! What did he say? Was it beyond awesome?"

"Yeah, he wants to take me out to the movies on Saturday. Isn't that just to cool?"

"Ohmigod? Really? That is so amazing. You have to tell me all of it! Right now. Get comfortable 'cause you're gonna be there for a little while."

"Okay. So I was saying good-bye to dad, because he had a case he had to do, and I was staying at the mall, right?"

"Totally, keep going!" I felt like I was listening to a soap opera.

"And I was browsing in Journey's, you know for shoes."

"Gosh dangit get on with it," I practically screamed at her.

"Okay, okay. And all the sudden, there he was next to me. And he's all like "Hey," and I'm like "Hey." Then he's like "So, what are you up to on Saturday," and I 'm all like "Nothing, why?" Then HE's like "So you wanna go see a movie?" and by this point I'm about ready to faint so I could only nod my head. "What about eight o'clock?" he said, and I was like "Sure!". I am so excited! This is what I've wanted since I noticed boys, especially Adam!"

I had to laugh at that last part. "Diana! That is so cute! Can I come over later? I need to tell you in explicit details what I just witnessed in the school parking lot," I said excitedly, "it was so bizarre. You'll know why when I tell you."

"Aww, why do I have to wait?"

"Because I'm almost home, and I need to say hi to Grandma and I need to tend to mom. I think she's getting better, finally. This crap just gets me super stressed." Mom had the flu or something but her immune system hasn't been looking to good. Her condition has been declining for the last few weeks, but I think she's finally getting better.

"Okay, so I got to go okay?"

"Yeah, tell your mom I said hi."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye," she said sadly.

I turned off my car but I was still listening to the music. "That shit makes me bat-shit crazy!" Ah, don't you just love Nickleback? I opened my car door and the music shut off. I got my key from under the Welcome mat. I was having fun wrestling the key from the lock, which was being a greedy little bugger today. "Give . . . me . . . the. . . key!" I grunted at it.

It finally gave up and I walked inside and called, "Grandma? You there?" I got no answer. Oh, well she probably just forgot to mention that mom had an appointment today. I wandered around anyway just to make sure that nobody was there. No one was so I retired to my room.

Homework was especially boring today, only because I really wanted to go over to Diana's. I put my pencil down and I considered calling her just to pass the time until grandma came home. I quickly dismissed the thought. I would seem way more responsible if I completed my homework. After that _then_ I could call Diana, and go over, of course. And I could spill all of the juicy details to Diana, oh that sounds good right now. I really wanted to call her, but instead I picked up the number two pencil and continued to do my homework.

* * *

Ah, the homework was finally done. I was time to call Diana. I picked up the phone only to have it ring in my hand. I grumbled under my breath.

"Hello?"

"Cassie sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm good grandma, I just finished my homework, and I was going to call Diana."

"Oh, good, good," she replied, sounding preoccupied, "Cassie, honey, you can't worry or anything, okay?" And as soon as she said that I started to panic. I know people tell you that to make you feel better or something, but it always had the opposite affect. "Your mother and I are in the hospital, you see your mom's fever went through the roof today, and I was worried so I brought her here." I _really_ started to panic then.

"Is she okay?" I asked, hysteria creeping into my words.

"Yes, honey, she'll be fine." I heard that she was uncertain through the phone, and I just stayed silent.

"See you later grandma. I'm going to Diana's house."

"Okay, let me know what your plans are for when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Goodbye Cassie."

I hung up the phone, went over to my bed and started sobbing. After I was done crying, I went over to the phone, called up Diana and made plans to stay over for the night. I hoped grandma didn't care. I walked out to my car after locking the front door. I hopped in and revved the engine. I just made the quick drive over to Diana's and got out.

I rang her doorbell, and nobody answered, so I found the hidden key and I let myself in. I looked around and saw that nobody was down there. So I figured that Diana was in her room waiting for me. I walked up the stairs and I hear noises coming from her room. I opened the door, and I saw Diana kissing Sean. Diana looked up in shock, breaking her lip-lock with Sean. I gasped out an apology, and fled the room.

"Cassie! Wait!" I didn't wait. I ran out of her house and into my car. She came out and knocked on my window. "Cassie, please, I can explain!"

"Go ahead then, explain."

She was silent. "Diana you have to realize that I don't mind you kissing Sean, it's the fact that you didn't tell me. I came over because my mom is in the hospital with grandma. Sorry I interrupted your session with Sean."

"Cassie, I had no idea you would be here that quickly. And the reason I didn't tell you was because I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it a thing. I would have told you, now I can only apologize. But, I didn't think that I wanted to so I told him no, and that was a good-bye kiss. Because I am going out with Adam on Saturday."

"Still, you should have told me." I noticed Sean leaving her house, and I can't be sure but I think he was blushing.

"I know I should have. I really am sorry though. Come back inside and tell me about what happened with your mom." I looked deep in her eyes and I knew she was telling the truth.

"Okay. I forgive you." And I went inside and I told her all about my mom. After I was done I started crying again, and she held me and I instinctively knew that Diana and I would always be friends.

* * *

**A/N: **How's you guys like it? i just felt like Diana should be somewhat dishonest, you know to build trust. Also i think she's do much of a Golden Girl, and that she needed to let go. hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Diana, and Kori, to come in. Diana was the main person for the whole school-wide "Happy Birthday Kori" bash, so she was the one who had to lead her into the cafeteria. And Kori being the sweet innocent girl we all knew and loved, had no clue what we were doing. She was going to be so surprised. Because today it was staged that no one knew/remembred that it was her birthday. Classic surprise party, right? Then she's gonna walk in and see all of this, and be as happy as one can be.

A hush went over the crowd as soon as someone said that Diana was approching. We were all wound up, and me personally, I really wanted to see the look on her face when she saw the surprise. She was just so sweet, I could hardly imagine her not enjoying the whole scheme of it. It was all about her today. Chris and Doug were really exited, too. They had wanted to do something more elaborate but Diana wouldn't let them. And for a good reason, too. Last time they tried to stage something "elaborate" they almost blew the roof off the school from what Diana tells me.

Diana entered the room with Kori in tow and they were both chattering with excitment. Then Kori actually looked in the cafeteria, and her eyes widened in pure shock. It was the best surprise party face ever. She looked so cute standing there, all big eyes and open mouth. Then her eyes started to sparkle, and her mouth turned up in a radient smile.

"You guys did all this for me?" she asked, her face alight with joy.

"It was worth it to see your face," shouted Chris.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks guys! This really means a lot to me." No sloppy joes for lunch today. We're having cake and ice cream, with a side of brownie. And a whole heaping table of presents, if you were Kori, that is.

A few minutes later Diana came sliding over to the table, a huge grin plastered on her face. She was practicly glowing with excitement. "Did you see Kori's face? She was ecstatic! I am so glad. For a minuet there I thought she wouldn't like it." She gave me a pained expression and pantomimed stabbing her stomach. "That would have killed me."

"I know it would have, you worked so hard to put this together." She nodded solemly. But, then she started to smile again.

"I'm just happy that suspense is over, I thought that I was gonna break and tell her so many times. I just need a break from the world of preparation. Did you know that I actually hate preparing for things? It drives me nuts, 'cause I'm wondering if everting is in position, or if everything is lined up. Arg, I fudging hate that," she said with a scowl.

I laughed at her. "It's okay, thats over with."

"Thank God!" This time we both laughed.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the obscenely short chapter, you guys. I had writers block, and my stupid outline wun let me get away with anything, cause this is all important shizz...sorry :(

~Sammi :( :D


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day, and me and Diana heard that Kori had been initiated last night. Diana was so excited for her. Of course, Diana would be excited for anyone, because she's Diana and that's just how she is. But Diana had been acting really strange lately. I'd come to think that Diana was avoiding me.

She hadn't been returning my phone calls, she hadn't been texting me. And in the hallways she would act like she didn't see me, even though I knew with perfect certainty that she could. I hadn't talked to her about it, thinking that she would come to me, but it had been going on since that day I had found her and Sean kissing.

I felt the need to ask, and I had repressed it many times, but it was coming on strong, right now. But before I could say anything, she leapt out of her seat and started talking in a bubbling gush.

"Oh-ehm-gee, guess what? Go on Guess!" but before I could say anything, she continued talking. "Guess! Okay, you don't want to? I'll tell you then! Okay, so it all started yesterday, I was sitting on the tree swing in my backyard, right? Right, well, then Sean came up and asked me out! I was all like 'I have a date tomorrow night, what should I do?' And then he was all like 'if you really like that guy you can go out with him, just get back to me tomorrow.' It was so cool!"

"Whoa there! Calm down, okay? But, that's so cool!"

"I know, right! I have never been this happy! First Adam, now Sean!" then she made a squeaky noise I took as a squeal of joy.

Just then I noticed that Nick was walking with Adam in our direction.

"Diana don't look now, but Adam And Nick are headed this way!" I said while waggling my brows.

"No way," she said.

They were right next to our table now, and they were talking animatedly, but I can't read lips, so that doesn't really work for me. Adam tapped Diana lightly on the shoulder, and she swiveled around so fast that she almost fell right onto the floor.

"Hey," Adam started, looking at Diana, "can you come and talk with us? In private?" he said eyeing me. Nick as looking at her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The cafeteria had gone quiet and I felt the stares on us like a physical weight. Even the Club was staring at us. No. They were staring at Adam and Nick. Well, Faye was glaring at Diana, but her eyes were flickering back and forth between The two boys and Diana.

"Um, can I ask why?" she asked in a meager voice.

"Not right now, no." Adams eyes begged her not to make a big deal out of this.

She stood up slowly. "Sure, I guess." She was escorted out of the room, and I was forced to eat lunch alone.

* * *

A/N: HEY! Hoped you liked it! :D i want 1 review to continue with!

~Sammi :D


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: ... HOLY SHIT I AM SO GODDAMNED SORRY! I actually have an excuse, too! My computer pulled a fast one on me. I got a virus, and not only were ALL my files deleted, but I couldn't write! My parents wouldn't let me use any other computer, either, because they thought that I would infect them, too. A legit concern, but COME ON._

*dies*

GAH, I'M SO SORRY! It was happening so slowly that I didn't even NOTICE it happening, 'till it was too late! T^T

Shout-outs~! There are too many to personally respond to, so I'm just going to put your names~! I'm happy and sad at the same time for this~!

**RedRoseBlackThorns, moon plus stars, BadAssChick01, loulabel246, Midnite17XP, RachelApollofan, lioowe, HitsuKarin Lurver, Twilighter Tabitha!** I love you all~!

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Diana came back with a strange look in her eye, and she wouldn't tell me anything. It was like she had been brain-washed. Honestly, it was kind of annoying. I had really wanted to know what was happening.

"So Diana, you free tonight?" I asked.

"Ah, not really. No."

I pouted.

She laughed at me. "Cassie, your lip is sticking out so far I could trip over it. It-it was a sudden thing, too. I can tell you a little later, but I just promised that I couldn't, so yeah. I'm sorry!"

I sighed really loudly. "It's okay, Diana. I guess I'll just waste away into nothing from boredom tonight. It totally won't _all_ be your fault, though. No, I will just be a victim of unfortunate circumstances."

She wacked me on the arm, giggling slightly. "Jeez, Cassie, don't make me feel bad! I'll probably be free tomorrow, though."

"Fine. Seriously, though. What am I going to do all night?"

She looked a little lost on that one. "Well...you could, uh...you could...,"

I laughed. "See what I mean? I'll think of something eventually, don't worry about it. Go do...stuff with your mysterious friends that you're ditching me for."

She hit me again, and we both laughed.

I left school, and began to drive to my house. I still hadn't figured out what to do, but it can't be hard to find something fun to do. If nothing else, I could surf the 'Net, and laugh at stupid cat videos.

To be honest, that thought wasn't that appealing, though.

I sighed and put on some music. It quietly hummed in the background while I tapped along absently on the wheel. Then I saw something.

It looked like someone had just ran across the road at breakneck speed. I slammed on the brakes, and looked back so fast I thought I might get whiplash. Nobody was there, in fact, the area looked totally unperturbed. I shuddered slightly, and continued on.

A heavy rock song came on, and I jumped. I really didn't feel like listening to Piranha right now.

I changed the song, and continued on with my drive, with paranoia eating at my brain. I made it back to my house without any more strange apparitions, and I laughed nervously.

_Must have just been a trick of the lighting... Or maybe I've just finally gone completely insane. Either one could be possible, really._

I got out of the car and wandered inside, dropping my backpack to the floor, and heading up to my room. The house was eerily quiet, which meant that my mother was not home yet, and my grandmother was still with her. I sighed, and jumped onto my bed, cringing at the squeaking of the mattress.

I flipped onto my back, and stared at the ceiling. I did that for a few minutes, and then the urge to do something made me get up. I went to the window, and looked out at the ocean.

The silence became almost a tangible pressure on me. The little hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end, and I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I whipped around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

_Maybe if I turn on music it will be better._

I went over to my computer, and turned on the first thing that I saw. It was _Upside down_ by Paloma Faith. It did fill the silence, but it did nothing to help eliminate the strange feelings.

I shut her door, and turned the song on really loud. Eventually the strange feelings started to fade, but I still was on edge. Every creak or groan made me jump in fear, and every squeak was like gunfire.

I played around on the internet, but that didn't last long. I needed to _do_ something. I don't know what, but I am going to go insane if I don't do something.

I turned the music off, and I traveled outside, and listened to the sound of the ocean. It soothed my frazzled nerves even more, but in some ways it made it worse. She was outside, alone, and no one could hear her. She shuddered slightly, and kept walking.

A dangerous sense of foreboding suddenly permeated the air around me, and I almost jumped from the sudden tension. Goosebumps traveled over my skin, and I shivered, again.

I went to the edge of the cliff, and sat down. My feet dangled over the edge, and my hands played around with the grass. I stared at the seemingly endless expanse of ocean, and thought about random things.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw something. On the jutting outcrop of one of the cliffs, something was lying there.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things again, but it was still there when I stopped. Slowly, I stood up, and walked over there.

That sudden sense of foreboding I had gotten turned into an icy fear that clung around my insides. It had gotten hard to breathe, and my limbs had suddenly gotten heavier.

I looked over the edge, and . . . the sight was shocking, to say the least. That hadn't been a some_thing_, it had been a some_one_. They had long, chestnut colored hair, and a tan body. Actually, they looked really familiar.

"Hey!" I called. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I heard a muffled moan of pain, and she rolled over a bit. "_Melanie_?"

I heard another groan of pain, and she looked like she was about to come around. I leaned over more, and called out, again. "Melanie, what happened? Are you okay?"

She sat up, and looked up, and I could see her eyes widen.

"Cassie, look out!"

And then I felt something heavy connect with my head, and the world faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Did I do a good job at building the suspense and STUFFZ? I thought that I did a pretty good job! You can agree by pressing that awesome button down below~!

~Sammi D':


End file.
